


Under The Table

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [21]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Shenanigans, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, public touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: “You have no idea how much I want you.”





	Under The Table

The meeting was running long and Rhett had already noticed Link was getting increasingly antsy. His leg bounced anxiously and he was wiggling a pen absentmindedly between his fingers. Once in a while his leg moved and brushed against Rhett’s. Rhett wondered if it was intentional or just part of his nervous shifting.

After a moment, Link leaned closer to Rhett sliding the stack of papers towards him. Rhett looked at the line he was pointing at and frowned. They’d just approved that particular point.

“What about it?” he asked quietly glancing at the guys sitting across from them. They were looking intently at Stevie who was still negotiating the finer points of the contract. Link leaned even closer, close enough that his lips almost touched Rhett’s ear.

“You have no idea how much I want you,” Link murmured. “I can’t even sit still. All I can think about is you taking me over this table.”

Heat flashed through Rhett’s entire body. He tried hard to keep his face expressionless but failed miserably. His eyes widened and he drew a sharp breath that morphed into a coughing fit when two pairs of eyes turned to look at him questioningly.

“Sorry, sorry. Almost managed to choke on my own spit. Gross, sorry. Go on, Stevie,” Rhett muttered. His cheeks were radiating the heat of his arousal and his embarrassment and he scowled at Link. Link was looking at Rhett with a carefully constructed expression of innocent curiosity. Rhett turned away from him and glanced at Stevie who had remained silent.

“Seriously, I’m fine. Sorry about that,” Rhett repeated with an awkward smile.

Stevie cocked an eyebrow at him but got back to the point she was trying to get across. Link moved back in his seat and resumed his anxious shifting. Rhett’s mind went on overdrive. It had been a busy week of long and stressful days. They’d gone home late and immediately crashed hard every night. Rhett didn’t even remember when he’d last touched Link in an intimate way. Maybe some time last week? Apparently, Link too had had enough of their dry spell. And of course, he’d choose this particular moment to make his needs known. He liked to rattle Rhett. He’d once said that seeing Rhett flustered was his own personal brand of Viagra.

Rhett had just managed to compose himself when Link leaned towards him again. He was still pointing at the papers, an easy excuse for whispering. Rhett almost jumped away from him but was able to stop himself on time. The small jerk was not missed by Link though and from the corner of his eye Rhett saw him smirking. Then Link’s breath warmed the curve of his ear again and he whispered:

“I can’t wait for these idiots to leave so I can take you back to the loft and have you fuck me senseless. God, baby, my ass misses your thick cock.”

While Link talked dirty to Rhett his hand had inched onto Rhett’s thigh and was slowly making its way up. Rhett swallowed and shook his leg, trying to signal to Link that he should stop before they were busted. Rhett wasn’t surprised when Link was having none of it. 

Rhett’s panicked reaction seemed to make his advances grow bolder. Link’s hand rubbed against Rhett’s growing hardness, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair. He managed to reign in the moan that almost broke from his lips. Rhett cursed in his mind the betrayal of his body. Apparently, his cock didn’t care that they were in the middle of a meeting. Link’s hand was on it, so this must be a time to stand at attention. Link hummed against Rhett’s ear. He was pleased of Rhett’s reaction.

Rhett slowly drew his hand off from the table and pushed at Link’s hand. God, he missed it when it was gone but this was not the time and place for it to be there. Link showed him some mercy and moved the hand but only enough to leave his awakened cock alone. Link's hand settled on Rhett’s thigh where it occasionally squeezed lightly making Rhett’s cock throb desperately in his boxers. Rhett lifted his hand back on the table and leaned forward trying to hide his predicament.

His mind dove into a fantasy where Link climbed onto his lap right here, while the others watched in horror and with barely hidden interest. Rhett was just imagining how Link would sink onto his cock when he realized that everyone was silently staring at him. Sheer terror gripped him. _Did I moan? Did I say something out loud I shouldn’t have?_

“Rhett?” Link asked in a voice that told Rhett it wasn’t the first time he’d been addressed. He turned to look at Link with wide eyes. Link was smiling pleasantly and only Rhett would know that the small quirk in his lips meant he was enjoying the situation.

“Stevie asked you a question,” Link said after letting Rhett sweat for a moment. Rhett almost let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Long day, I zoned out for a moment. What was it?” Rhett asked turning to look at Stevie who was now staring at him with suspicious eyes.

“As I said, are we in agreement about these terms?”

“Oh, yeah! Of course. Let’s sign the papers. Perfect,” Rhett hurried to reply. There were some murmurs of appreciation and shuffling of papers as everyone signed the multiple copies. As Rhett was signing his last ones Link had already gotten up and settled his hands on Rhett’s shoulders. The warmth of them seemed to trickle down Rhett’s body. His skin was buzzing and the rest of his signatures came out a bit shakier than normal.

“Thank you. Stevie will show you out. We have to get to another meeting. It’s already been postponed way too many times and my ass is on the line,” Link said feigning annoyance. Rhett managed to only barely stop his bubbling laughter by gnawing almost painfully on his bottom lip.

After some awkwardly hurried handshakes and goodbyes, Rhett was whisked away from the conference room. Link’s palm was pressed onto his lower back and he guided Rhett through the office. They stopped for no one. Link just smiled and called out they had to be somewhere.

The door of their office was barely locked behind them when Rhett’s pants were already pulled to his ankles and Link’s mouth was wetting up his swollen cock.

“God, Link. I know it’s been a few days but what’s gotten into you?” Rhett moaned as Link took him deep enough to gag a bit. After a few more enthusiastic bobs of his head Link let go of Rhett’s drenched member and straightened himself. He took Rhett’s hand and slipped it into his pants.

“See for yourself,” he purred and guided Rhett’s hand between his ass cheeks. Rhett immediately felt the familiar slickness between them. His eyes widened.

“Wha-?” he gasped at the surprising sensation of Link wet and ready for him. His fingers ventured deeper and were met with a foreign object. Rhett felt faint from the arousal. Link was pressing his body against Rhett’s spit-slicked cock and rolled his hips as Rhett pressed on the end of the butt plug.

“Fuck.” The curse fell from Rhett’s lips, rough and needy.

“Exactly what I need you to do to me right now,” Link answered breathlessly and pulled Rhett with him towards the loft.


End file.
